Goodbye Card: Sharple
}} Well, since another geat user is leaving us, I thought of a new idea. It will be similar to birthday cards, but it will be for users who are leaving us. Below, please list both your sig and a description of how you met Sharple, how he's helped you, fun experiences, et cetera. 1. In my early days of using this wiki and beyond, I have looked up to Sharple. He was a very experienced coder, editor, and more, and although I have learnt a lot of coding, I know I could never fill his shoes. Sharple has been a great friend to all—and myself. I know that he probably would have been a better admin than myself and I respect that. According to Gold, he eas next on the promotion list. Goodbye, Sharple. We'll miss you. :( 2. Lord Jason 18:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) we will greatly miss you 3. I met Sharple here on the wiki, when both of us were still noobes here. We have both gotten better with how the wiki works, and I'm proud to call him my friend. It's very depressing to see such a good editor and friend leave. 4.Sharple was a great guy. When he first joined, I just saw him as a weird jumper guy, but I was wrong. He was a great friend who really helped the Wiki. It's too bad I didn't get to know him much before he left :( He was the next person on our list for a promotion to Administrator. I'll miss Sharpie alot! 19:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) 5. Sharple... I remember when I first met you, I was a noob (still am) and I didn't really know anyone. You've come a long way in my head, and its a shame to see one of the funniest chat mods and a great Keeper Of The Code leave. Its been a great run. 6. I met Sharpie on the game the same day I met Skulltula. Skull got me interested in joining the Marines when he and Sharpie were looting on Tormenta. In time, I joined the Marines and befriended Sharp. He was a good friend D:--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 20:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) 7. I know that I did not know you very well, Sharple, but it seems your charisma has created a influence on the wiki and the game. It's too bad that perhaps you did not stay longer, because perhaps we could have friends if you stayed longer. I hope you have a nice time wherever you may roam. ~Captain Richard Cannonwalker 8. - Hope to see you round someday soon. 9. Wish for you to return maybe! 10. Ah, Sharple. I first met you on the wiki back when I was a blinded Infernonian. I never got to know you well, but you were another of my many allies. You were a great chat mod, and you never got too serious about the game and role-play. You always seemed to joke around, but only when it was necessary. I hope for your return. Johnny "Shark" Turner 21:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ''Dear '''Sharple,' ''I remember the first time I met you. My first week on the wiki, you banned me on chat for spamming, though, I hadn't known the rules. I remember you sending me messages about it to me. Anyways, after that ban, you asked me when my birthday was. I said, " December 10th. " Then you spoke up. I loved being birthday buds. :D Then, you said I had started to change a bit from my old self. And, I agreed with that. But, though you still get mad at me sometimes, and give me strikes, deep down, I know you still love me. '' ''Forever Your Buddy, '' '' ( I need a new sig ) 12. Farewell and may every endeavour bring bountiful loot! I shall remember you whenever I code a new userbox on any wiki, for when I hoped to create a user box for members of my guild, you were the one who rose to the challenge. I have since used your colour scheeme for all my guild userboxes. I owe all that knowledge to you. You have since helped me on countless more projects, allowing me to make my wiki the best that it can be. I shall continue developing my wiki and I will give credit to all who helped me. James Bladehound, Guildmaster of Dragon GardenerTalk 13. Bye Bye! More Minecraft adventures to wait hopefully. ~~`~ 14. Ah, Sharple. I'll miss ya greatly. I will always remember how we met. Me and Skull had out little "argument," and skull put some insulting comment, and you tol him to stop. By that ONE comment i could tell you were a nice guy. And, i remember calling you "Sharples," giving you the idea to change your username (not lying other users.) It makes me real sad when i see "Sharple" and "leaving" in the same sentance. You were a real friend. Cya around. 15. Cortez...Sharple....LeClerc Sharpe... Whatever the name ill miss ya! You made history winning that brethren court contest, and becoming one of the Pirate Lords. Forget that though, Im really gonna miss you. Ive seen you as a friend I could always go to help. Good luck in your future! 16. Good-bye Sharple, I'll really miss you! :( . 01:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) 17. Sharple, even tho we had some hard times before in the past I say good luck mate. I wish you would come back and rejoin the wiki and start partying with us and all :( Bye sharple. 18. Fair Winds mate hope u have fun elsewhere u shall be missed 19. Oh Sharple, I hate your sheep's guts. :) Catch you on minecraft. Thanks for showing me the ropes around here - and I'll see on you on the MCPlayers wiki and on MCitself. Take care great friend. I am sad to see Sharpe leave. He came to this wiki not long before me, so we are more or less from the same era of users. He is one of my oldest wiki friends and I will be missing him. It was so nice to have him as a fellow mod and rollback, he was always a lot of fun. I hope to see you again soon, Cortez :/ 21. Sad to see you go, SharpIe. I really did not know you that well on Wiki, but on POTCO, you were awesome. I will miss you, and will see you on Minecraft! Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO